Alice Human Sacrifice
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: A spade stepped into the dark woods with a weapon. A diamond sung to unknown crowds. A clover used her beauty against others. Two halves of a heart travelled together in a new world. Come inside and hear their tale...if you dare...
1. Prologue

**Hey Readers! **

**I'm back with a new story! I'm sorry, I meant to have this up on Halloween, but some stuff came up. But anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Maximum Ride.**

**R&R enjoy! I give you…**

* * *

**Alice Human Sacrifice**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Nudge's POV**

Hello, and welcome to the show of a lifetime, but if your squeamish, stop in your tracks. This is your first and final warning.

There once was a dream. What a pitifully tiny dream it was. Who dreamt is was unknown. The little dream thought, 'I don't want to disappear like this. NO!' The little dream though and thought, 'I know! I can get people to stray into me, by letting them create their own world!'

Now, talking of straying, here comes Alice number 1…


	2. First Alice

**So, I guess if you're reading this, you didn't heed Nudge's warning and you're not squeamish. Well then, Good Luck. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Alice Human Sacrifice.**

* * *

**Chapter One ~ First Alice**

**Iggy's POV**

I am blind. And I know I am dreaming.

I can sense what colours are which. I can sense that I'm wearing red and by the shape and feel of my clothing, I'm guessing it's a suit. I feel my right hand; I felt a spade shape embedded in it. I felt further, I held a heavy sharp object, by the shape and weight, I'm guessing a sword.

I started walking. I wanted to know where I was. I heard things snapping under my feet. I held my hands out, I felt rough objects, I ran my hand up it, it didn't seem to end, I ran my hand down it, it went to the ground. I'm guessing they're trees. Putting it all together, I guess I'm in a forest.

Birds chimed loudly around me. The scent of flowers was carried on the wind.

But, as I walked forward, vines fell in front of me with sharp thorns; I noticed them when I felt a slight pain in my arms. I took a step back and began to say to myself aloud, 'Is there any point going forward? I don't know where I'm going! Am I going out of the forest or further into it?! Sigh. But, I won't know unless I keep walking forward.'

I continued forward. More vines fell into my path. The birds seemed to chime louder. I heard a crunch sound from behind me, I spun round, I can't sense anyone. I turn around again and continue forward. Again, more vines fell. They tangled around me and the thorns pushed deep in my skin through the suit. The bird's chirmed louder and louder. I felt like my mind was going to explode.

'AHHH!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran forward, swinging my sword widely, cutting anything in my path. As I did this, a substance splattered onto my face. I continued to run and run. Not stopping for anything.

I got tired and stopped running. How long have I been running? How far have I run? The smell of flowers no longer was carried on the wind, only a stench that I haven't smelt before. No vines fell on me. No thorns pushed into my skin. The birds no longer chimed. The only sound I could hear was, drip drip, a watery substance dripping off my sword.

I took in the strange scent, I now recognised it. A mad grin spread on my face. 'He, he. HA HA HA! HA HA! HA!' I started walking fast, slashing my sword at anything in my path once more. 'I'll make my own path! A red path of blood! No one can escape it if they get in my way. HA HA HA!'

My senses where on full alert. Trying to find things to join my path. Crunch. It came from behind me, I swivelled around. Crunch. From behind me again, I turned around again. Crunch. It came from my left. Crunch. It came from my right. Crunch. Crunch. Whatever it was, it's coming at me from all sides. I tried swinging my sword, but hit nothing. My sword was tugged from my hands. MY hands pulled behind my back, then bound. I was pushed to my knees.

An image appeared in my mind. A girl with black hair, brown skin **(A/N: I'm not being racist! I'm trying to describe Nudge! Promise!)** She had chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to be filled with sadness and disappointment. A white dress. No smile. But she was beautiful.

'Iggy, First Alice. You have killed innocent creatures, destroyed Wonderland's forest. You have been captured as embodiment of sin. Everyone will know you have been because of the murderous wake left behind. Before I leave you in darkness, I'll tell you this, you aren't dreaming.

She disappeared, taking all light with her.

My life was never happy again.

* * *

**Nudges POV**

_The First Alice was a wrathful blind man of the spade,_

_And righteously, he held a sharpened blade within his hand,_

_Never hesitating to slay all within his way,_

_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland,_

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line,_

_Captured and imprisoned as embodiment of sin,_

_If it weren't for the murderous wake left behind,_

_No one would have suspected that he had ever been._

That's the end of Alice number One.

Now here comes Alice number Two, will he be able to make Wonderland happy?

* * *

**A/N: So Alice Number One. Iggy. Any good? It's kinda creepy for me and I'm the one who wrote it! Thanks, and don't forget to review!**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	3. Second Alice

**Hey Readers! Here's chapter two! Next up…Fang!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Maximum Ride.**

**R&R enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two ~ Second Alice**

**Fang's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a stage. Everything was black, except for dark blue velvet curtains and white tables with blue flowers on them.

A light blue scarf was around my neck, I had a white shirt and light brown pants on. I went to feel my hair, but, something caught my eye, there was a middle blue diamond shape embedded in my right hand. I also held sheet music. How'd I get sheet music? I then felt my hair. I normally have unusually long hair for a guy, but instead, I found short shaggy hair.

Next to me was a table. That had tea on it.

I decided to look at the sheet music. The melody was terrible. The lyrics made no sense at all! I looked back at the table. It now had a pencil and a rubber. I rubbed out some of the melody and put new notes there. I also changed some of the words. I sung it in my head. It was better, but somewhat, maddening.

Suddenly there was a crows sitting at the white tables in front of the stage. 'Sing!' They shouted. 'Sing!' Over and over again they shouted 'Sing!'

I started singing and they went quiet. When I finished, they clapped, cheered and threw money. So much money! I looked at the table, I decided to have some tea. When I finished drinking, there was more sheet music. I edited it, and sung again. Again they clapped, cheered and the more money.

Dogs aren't man's best friend. MONEY IS! I love money! I'll sing and get more money. 'Mwa ha ha!' The more I sung, the more my mind and words got twisted.

Images appeared amongst the crowd as I sung. What where they? I could never get a good look at it. They were gone quicker than they appeared. I didn't care what they were, I'm going to keep singing and take their money! 'MWA HA HA!'

I took a last sip of tea. Edited another piece of sheet music, got up, and sung. This time the entire audience flashed to an image that quickly disappeared. I noticed what it was this time. The image was skeletons. There was a bright flash and they were skeletons. This time the image didn't disappear. I scanned the crowd. There was one person who wasn't a skeleton. This person, I could tell, was insane.

He held up a silver handgun with a rose print. From the angle he was, and if he shot, it would go in the side of my head. But, no one would shoot me. No, I'm too brilliant. Even if they did, this is a dream isn't it? I would just wake up! As I continued singing an image appeared in the crowd, and it was no skeleton, it was a girl.

A girl with black hair, brown skin and chocolate brown eyes that seem to be filled sadness and disappointment. A white dress. No smile. But she was beautiful.

'Fang, Second Alice. You have sung twisted songs to this innocent crowd. You have gotten obsessed with money. And you have been condemned to death. You shall be shot. Your twisted melodies shall no longer be heard by Wonderland. Before I leave you to die, I'll tell you this, you aren't dreaming.'

She disappeared, leaving me to die. The insane man took aim. BANG! The bullet hit me where I thought it would. I fell into the crowd of skeletons, that's where my life ended.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

Everyone loved him as he died.

_The Second Alice was a trickster of the diamond,_

_The broken echo of the lies, within demented words,_

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,_

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed,_

_Deadly yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose,_

_Was shot by a mad man, who silenced him to death,_

_Single rose bloomed in his place,_

_With twisted grin, this dying man, took in his last breath._

A beautiful blond haired, hazelnut eyed lady arrived in Wonderland. Alice Number three has arrived, will she be able to make Wonderland happy?

* * *

**A/N: That's Chapter Two, I still think it's a little creepy. Review please!**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	4. Third Alice

**Hey Readers! Here's chapter 3! Next up…Max!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Chapter three ~ Third Alice**

**Max POV**

I opened my eyes and a I saw a beautiful sight. A flower garden stretched before me. It contained Roses, Irises, Daisies, Pansies, Orchids, Lilies, Corinthians, Sunflowers and many more.

I felt a breeze and my legs were cold. This is strange. Most people would call me a tomboy, I wear jeans and t-shirts. I don't really like girly ones. So my legs being cold was definitely strange. I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a light green dress with a white silk sash around my waist. My nails were covered in green nail polish.

I was sitting at a white table. There was mint tea already served. As my hand reached for the cup I noticed that on my right hand, I had a light green three-leaf clover symbol embedded in it. I found a mirror on the table. I looked at my reflection, finding that I had shiny pink lip gloss on. My hazelnut coloured eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and black mascara. My blonde hair was in curls falling to my shoulders. A white ribbon headband finished the picture. An angelic smile crept to my lips. I like my new look.

'Miss Alice!' A masculine voice called. I looked to where the voiced called from. A teal haired teen ran towards me. His eyes were a darker teal, but they seemed to glow. 'The mayor has summoned you, he sent me to escort you. If you don't mind.' He smiled. His smile was the sweetest I'd ever seen.

'Yes, that is fine.' I stood up, he offered his arm, I took it. As we were walking he broke a white Iris' stem and placed the delicate flower in my hair.

'Beautiful.' This word made me blush. But hearing the word _"beautiful"_ made faint, foggy memories appear. Many of men saying that to me. I was perfect. We reached the mayor's office. The teal haired boy knocked on the door. The mayor opened the door, 'I escorted Miss Alice safely to you as requested sir.'

'Good. You make take your leave.' He waved the teal haired boy away. The boy nodded. He turned to me, lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles.

'Good bye Miss Alice.'

'Um, yes. Good Bye.' He walked away. When he was gone, I felt sad.

'Now, Miss Alice, come in.' I nodded and walked in. If I could only use one word to sum up his office it would be…boring, or if I could use two words, I would use…boring and white. There was a plain white bookcase filled with old dusty books. A white old-style business table with white owl feather quills placed on top. 'Down to business. There was a meeting last night—'

'I'm sorry I wasn't there sir, I didn't know there was a meeting!' He held up his hand as a signal to be silent.

'We didn't tell you about the meeting because the meeting was about you. As you know, the Queen of our Kingdom of Clover has passed away and no heir was left. So we had to elect someone. We chose you, your kindness, your honesty, your purity, your beauty, everyone knows of you. So you were the perfect candidate. Any objections?'

I thought about this for a minute. My thoughts were all in a rush. They were so fast I couldn't explain them, then I heard from outside the door: 'say no'.

My thoughts came together; I looked the mayor directly in the eyes. 'I accept the responsibility of being Queen.'

'Grand! You move into the castle tonight!' I shook the mayor hand and he rushed out the door to prepare the castle for its new owner.

Max's mind went black. An evil smirk came to her lips, I am perfect!

I entered the castle, jewels were embedded in the walls, the walls had gold, white and green patterns all over them. I went to my room and opened the closet, tons of dresses stretched out before me. I walked into the bathroom, a white bath outlined with gold, there was a big box filled entirely with make-up. I went back downstairs, the mayor was standing there. 'All this for me?'

'Yes your highness.'

' "your highness"?! Is that what I go by now?' I asked, startled by the sudden title.

'Yes, you are Queen now.' The mayor replied.

'Thank you, everything is perfect. By the way, the teal haired boy who brought me to your office, what is his name?'

'Him?' The mayor said in a bored tone. 'Eh, he's Mikuo. Nothing special about him. Why?' The mayor asked curiously.

'No reason.' I looked away.

Many days past, I learnt ow to control those around me. They give me what I want; I give them what they want. But they all say one thing to me, 'you are perfect.'

As I slept that night, I was unaware of the person sneaking into my castle. The snuck into my room, whispered something and dropped a powder into my eyes, then disappeared. When I awoke, thoughts of my death entered my head. I looked around, the wood on my dressers was rotten, all cloth was torn and every mirror was dirty or smashed. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'What's wrong miss?!' My maid rushed in, her hair was messy, her eyes were black, her clothes had rip in them and her skin was peeling.

I ran from the castle, I ran to where this all began—The Flower Garden!

As the garden came into view, I saw dead flowers and a silhouette of a man. As I entered the garden, he turned and looked at me, it was Mikuo. His skin wasn't peeling it was pure and pale. His hair wasn't messy it was still teal in colour and neat. His eyes still a dark teal. 'Miss Alice?' He asked.

'Help me. Help me please! I'll give you anything you want! Just please take away these impure sights.' I looked down.

'No this is your punishment.'

'What?' I looked up, it wasn't Mikuo anymore.

In his place stood a girl. She had jet black hair with a white streak, chocolate brown skin and eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment. She wore a white dress, no smile, but she didn't look bad, she wasn't as pretty as me though.

'Max, Third Alice. You, using your beauty, you tricked the innocent people of Wonderland to do what you want. I have punished two before you, their punishments are different from yours. You shall remain here with your rotting flesh vision, never to find happiness. Before I leave you, I'll tell you this, you aren't dreaming.'

She disappeared and it started pouring rain. I returned to the Kingdom and found an envelope, I placed something inside the envelope and addressed it _'TO THE FORTH ALICE'_ and sent it away. I placed a blindfold on…closing the doors to my room…

I forever lived in hiding.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

So disappointing.

_The Third Alice was a young blonde girl of the clover,_

_And enchanting graceful figure in the world of Wonderland,_

_She charmed the people of the land to do her bidding,_

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose into the throne to be the countries Queen,_

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death,_

_Soon the Queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream,_

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

Well, I'm tired, I have lost all hope.

* * *

**A/N: So if the Third Alice is a failure there aren't any more, right?**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	5. Interlude

**Hey Readers! Here's chapter 4. I purposely made this reasonably short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Maximum Ride.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four ~ Interlude**

**Gazzy's POV**

We awoke in a strange place, wearing olden day villager clothes, we both had half a yellow heart embedded in our hands.

We wandered around and came to a forest. It was dark. But there was a red path leading through it. We skipped along it and made it through the forest. There was a wooden sign, strange, only thing like it in this place.

We came to a rundown stage. It was black, but there were blue curtains and blue tables. There was fresh tea so we decided to sit down and have a few cups. Whilst drinking I looked around. There was a stone sign this time, strange yet again, because it stood out, it didn't fit its surroundings.

We noticed and envelope and written on it in elegant script: _'TO THE FORTH ALICE'. _We opened the envelope and pulled out the Ace of hearts. There was a symbol on the envelope, a green clover.

'My my Angel. I believe we have and invitation.'

* * *

**Nudges POV**

As I sat in darkness, a yellow light poured in. New Hope? Well I guess we have another Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Another Alice? Things are getting interesting. See you next chapter. Make sure to review!**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	6. Fourth Alice

**Dear Readers!**

**I'm not going to say much. Just a disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Vocaloid.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five ~ Forth Alice**

**Gazzy POV**

We arrived in this Kingdom of Clover. All the houses' windows were closed. All parks and buildings were locked. The entire town was disserted and silent.

Everywhere except a small garden, filled with beautiful flowers. Personally, I wouldn't want that pretty scent. Maybe a stinker scent…maybe I could fix it, he he he.

But there flowers were not the only thing in the garden, there was also a man. He sat at a white table, head in his hands, he had teal hair.

'Are you okay sir?' Angel asks sweetly.

He lifts up his head and looks at us and his eyes widen. 'You couldn't be! The legend only ever spoke of three! I must have been cursed as well!' The man mumbled.

'Curse?! Angel it's not safe here! Let's leave.' I pulled her urgently away from the man in the garden, but he decided to speak again.

'Wait! What are your names? Please!' Angel turned, looked at the man and said…

'I'm Angel—'

'I'm Gazzy—' we faced each other linked fingers and looked his way with smiles…

"But you can call us Forth Alice!"

* * *

We were walking toward the castle and the man (apparently called _Mikuo_) said for the fourth time. 'My deepest apologies Fourth Alice-sama.'

Angel looked at Mikuo as she skipped along, 'oh it's alright, but, I want to play! Where can we play?!' Angel demanded.

'There are many rooms in the castle, you can play there. But, you must not go through the marble door with the Clover Carving. It's…' he paused, 'dangerous.'

She smiled sweetly 'of course I won't go in there.' She was lying through her teeth.

'Thank you Fourth Alice-sama.' Mikuo replied.

'Um, Mikuo. Earlier you mentioned something about a legend and three. Then when we say that we're "the Fourth Alice" you showing us respect! What exactly is going on?' I question him.

'I'll explain later, once we reach the castle. Oh! By the way, why did you come to the Kingdom of Clover?' Mikuo looked quizzically at me.

'Why? We found an invitation. We got at envelope with a symbol on it, a green clover, inside the envelope, an ace of hearts, it matched us. Hey Angel!' I called to her. She looked at me and I nodded. She nodded back.

We put our hands together, putting both halves of the heart together.

'A letter? That's…strange.' Mikuo looked away.

I thought about his reaction for the rest of the walk to the castle.

* * *

The castle was huge, white marble walls, it was also—

'SHINEY!'

'My thoughts exactly Angel.' I smiled. Angel ran to the walls. They had jewels embedded in them with white, green and gold patterns all over them.

'Is it play-time now?' Angel asked irritably.

'No Angel, not yet. I want to find out about the legend first.'

'NO! I WANT TO PLAY!' Angel shouted.

'Legend!'

'Play!'

'Legend!'

'PLAY!' Angel started screaming at the top of her lungs and the jewels in the walls started shattering.

'Okay. Okay! You win.' I said reluctantly. 'We'll play. Later then Mikuo.'

Angel ran off and with a quick glance at Mikuo who gave a sigh of relief, I ran off.

* * *

Angel decided to play hide and seek. 'Angel! Where are you?! I'm gonna find you!'

As I passed a room I heard a voice speaking in a panicked mumble, 'the Dream will find you. Three Alice's before have failed. Wonderland will never be happy, the Dream never satisfied.'

I looked at the door, it is marble with a Clover Carving. 'This is the room we cannot enter!' There were words carved into the door, I leaned forward to read them—

'Stop!' Cried out a familiar voice.

I turned to see Mikuo. 'So are you going to tell me this legend? What this dream is? These failed Alice's?' I asked, getting angrier and angrier with every word.

'How do you know of the Dream? Of the Alice's? I never spoke of it!' Then his attention turned to the door. 'Did she finally speak? Miss Third Alice? Max!' He yelled to the door.

'Tell me!' I yelled. 'Tell me the legend!'

He looked away from the door sadly. 'Fine. When the creator of the Wonderland passed away. All that was left was the Dream. Wonderland was crumbling, the sky went black and people perished. The Dream spoke words to comfort us, it was a prophecy. Three candidates would appear, three people to become the ruler. These candidates appeared but all failed.'

'What happened to them?' I questioned, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

'The First Alice was a Red Spade of the Woods, he took a sword and killed plants and creatures, he was captured. The Second Alice was a Blue Diamond of Music, he sung twisted words and was shot. The Third Alice was a Green Clover of Beauty, she went mad and locked herself away behind this door.' Mikuo looked sadly towards the door.

'They all ended badly. Yet you expect Angel and me to stay here?! Never! I won't out my sister through this!'

'Please! You are our last hope! Don't leave us to die!' He persisted.

'Why?! You imprisoned, killed, and caused people to lose their mind! Why should we do anything for you?!' I countered.

'You cannot leave, once Wonderland is entered, no one ever leaves.' I heard the Third Alice speak from behind the door. 'But, you can still run.' Mikuo smiled.

'I'll go find Angel.' Mikuo walked away.

I turned towards the door and read the words carved into it:

"_This room is the jail cell of 'The Third Alice ~ Max.'_

_She's charged for using her beauty to trick the innocent people of Wonderland."_

I thought back to the forest, to the unusual sign. To the words on it:

"_BEWARE! The Red Path is not the path for you._

_This is the prison of 'The First Alice ~ Iggy'_

_He has been charged with the murder of Wonderland."_

I then thought of the stage, to the stone sign. To the words carved on it:

"_Here lies 'The Second Alice ~ Fang'_

_He was sentenced to death, charged for his obsession with money and his twisted words."_

Angel and I had to run, but something wasn't right. If we were getting told to run, why did we receive the Ace of Hearts?

I walked to a nearby window, took out the Ace out of my pocket and held it up to the light. The Ace had words hidden on it:

'_To The Forth Alice,_

_ Your peaceful life may not be gone yet. Run to the place you entered Wonderland, you can leave through there. Along the way, the Dream may try to manipulate you, do not be fooled. The past Alices, including myself, cannot be saved. Good Luck!_

_Max, Third Alice._

'Angel!' I yelled. I ran off. I will not let her be hurt.

* * *

I was running, not really knowing where till I heard: 'Gazzy! Help me!' Angel screeched. As I ran forward, I saw a glimmer, and then it disappeared. Angel was crumpled up on the floor.

'Are you okay?' I ask as I reach her.

'Something was yelling and there was a silhouette of a person. Gazzy, what's happening?!' I grabbed her hand and pulled her along as I ran. 'Where are we going?!'

'We're leaving Wonderland.' I stated simply.

We left the Kingdom of Clover and arrived once more at the run down stage. A voice lingering in the air. A singer. The voice sounded twisted, my head hurt!

I glanced at Angel, she didn't look like she was in pain, actually she looked rather clueless.

We reached the edge of the forest and slowed to a walk. I didn't think I've ever run that much and don't plan on doing it ever again.

'Gazzy, my hand hurts, will you please let go of it?'

'Oh! Sorry Angel.' I let go of her hand and she disappeared.

I looked around for ages. The twisted singing voice still in my head. The forest dead silent. Then I hid in the bushes. Angel appeared carrying a sword in her hand. The sword covered in blood.

'Gazzy~.' Her voice called eerily. 'Where are you?'

When she walked by, I attempted to get up. But the pain in my head made me fall back down.

A girl appeared. She had beautiful, glossy black hair. Clear, brown skin. Deep, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be filled with worry and concern. Her dress was pure white. Is she an Angel in this world of death?

'Are you okay? My little hope?' The girl asked.

'Um, my head hurts. Wait, what do you mean "hope"?' I asked, looking into her deep eyes.

'I'll help your head. But, I'm guessing you would like an explanation.' I gave a small nod in response. 'You probably have heard of me, I am the Dream but I would prefer to be called "Nudge".'

My eyes widened. 'But, how could a girl with such beauty as yourself, be so evil?!'

'I am not evil!' She yelled. 'I was protecting Wonderland. They were harming the world.' Her eyes began watering.

'Please don't cry! I understand, you just wanted to protect your home. AH!' My head throbbed even more. Through my squinted eyes, I saw the dream come closer and kneel before me.

'I'll help you, my dear hope.' She touched my head, her hand was soft and warm. The pain disappeared.

'Why help me? Aren't I a threat?' I asked confused.

'No. I can sense that you have a good heart. But, I'm sorry I cannot say the same for your sister.' Nudge looked away, no wanting to see my reaction.

'I guess that's true, I see it every day.' She looked back at me, surprised by my words. 'Does something need to happen to her?' I asked quietly.

'Yes.' The Dre—I mean Nudge replied.

'I'm sick of the way she treats me! And from what I saw earlier, she's already gone mad. Since she's my sister can I do the job? I don't want you to bare the sin. Because I…I want to stay here.'

'Alright.' Nudge smiled angelically. 'Use the sword she holds and thank you.' And with that Nudge disappeared in a flash of white.

I snuck forward, following the sound of Angel's eerie call. I quietly grabbed a stick from the floor of the wood and continued sneaking forward. I hit the hand Angel was holding the sword in, causing her to scream in pain and drop it. I grabbed the sword and ran at her, yelling, 'I'm sorry!' The sword went through her flesh and pierced her heart. She dropped the ground.

Wonderland has its new ruler.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

I don't have to worry anymore. I can rest easy.

But I do have to wonder, what will happen when "Gazzy" (as he asked me to call him) passes away.

Who is the next Alice?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I am still really sorry I didn't get this up on Halloween. Also chapter 2 of 'My Gentle Nameless Song' is almost ready to be posted.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
